Sucked Right In: Heroes Are Born (SYOC)
by Red Tail Jules
Summary: Hello...Hello are you ank goodness you can hear me and see my words, the world... my world and other world, worlds just like mine in are grave danger. Its your job to find out the problem and deal with it with the powers me and Chaos have I can grant you the power to save the Worlds. Need ONLY 3 Female oc
1. Hello

_Hello...Hello are you there._

_Thank goodness you can hear me and see my words, the world... my world and other world, worlds just like mine in are grave danger. From what I don't not know but its your job to find out the problem and deal with it with the powers me and Chaos have I can grant you the power to save the Worlds. All you need to do is click on this link I've set up just for you, five of you choosen hero will depart on a journey of a lifetime to save many worlds like mine and with Chaos and myself at your side you should be able to succeed. I know you can do it I believe in you_

_Here's what you'll need to fill out to that I can give you the power you need to go on your journey_

_Name(Fanfiction Pin Name):_

_Ocs Name:_

_Age(16-18):_

_Gender:_

_Species:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Scars/Marks/Tattoos:_

_-Clothing(Be creative, I know I will)_

_Casual:_

_Winter:_

_Summer:_

_-Bio_

_History:_

_Relationships (Family/Friends/ETC):_

_How did Tikal make contact with you (No she cannot appear in front of you in real life):_

_What were you doing before you logged on Fanfiction:_

_-Oc Information_

_Tell me about your Oc:_

_Chaos Abilities(Try not to copy from real Sonic character I will allow you to have to of the same moves as them and NO Super Form):_

_Non-Chaos Abilities:_

_Fighting Styles/Weapon/or Both(People we can't all use guns and swords ya know be creative):_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Powers(Try not to overpower them okay. Ex. Enhanced Strength or Super Speed):_

_-Other_

_Song of your"Transformation":_

_Anything you wanna add:_

_How do you respond/React to Truce:_

_Want a relationship, if so then with who (cant be any of the Sonic Characters):_

_Types of Relationship with Truce:_

_By now you wondering whose Truce, Truce the Werehog, is one of the allies that has been choosen to go along with you on your journey. Like you he is human, like you he has an account on Fanfiction, and like you he is one of the many choosen few that has what it takes to save worlds._

_I would like to receive PM messages only and when you send it be sure to title it Sonic Dimensions:(Insert Fanfiction Pin Name - Oc Name)_

_Thank you I knew I could count on you to help save my world uou are in deed one of the four how is chosen by Chaos to help us in our time of need._

_And by the way this isn't a dream don't try to ignore it don't try to believe its not real because it is real...Oops with all that's been going on I forgot to introduce myself. _

_Hello I'm Tikal its nice to meet you._


	2. Username: Red Tail Jules

_**Let me make this clear for you readers/viewers/oc character installer Sonic characters are owned by Sega and Sonic Team. I ONLY AND I MEAN ONLY have full ownership of my oc Truce the Werehog and the plot of the story. Also the oc characters belong to THEIR respectable owners which will be announced**_** later**

_Pin Name: Red Tail Jules_

_Bing Bing Bing Bing_

I jolted up to the sudden ring of the school bell as I was to busy sleeping in class. We had completed all our work and was able to watch a movie our teacher had put in Transformer 3 in for us to watch but I fell asleep, I was to tired to actually watch anything and its because this weird dream I've been having lately. Well whatever it is I'm guessing its really just a dream...but still I said it wasn't a dream. AHHHHHH this is giving me such a headache I think ill skip track practice today I feel like I'm losing my mind and I'm not on any drugs.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Hmmmm a message from and unknown pin name...

_"Hey dude if you like Sonic SYOC stories there's one but to be posted in a few minutes I heard its gonna be the best story out of all the other Sonic SYOC stories, I thought I might spread the word ya know anyway if interested post your oc when it comes up the story is called Sonic and the Heroes of Dimensons."_

Okay that was weird, but anyway the story does sounds okay and I am a fan I Sonic SYOC stories I guess I can give it a look.

**I began to look for the story this mysterious pin name had told me about and I found it but...as soon as I read the summary the more I began to see that it aound almost like the same thing that mysterious glowing light had told me in my dreams...they can't be connected theres no way Nah its just a coincidence and nothing more...but still after reading the first chapter it kinda sounds like it...oh what am I say everythings fine.**

Well I guess all I need to do is choose which oc character of mine I'm going to use...

Cannabal the Behemeth-hog...

Bass the Echidna...

Creed The Cybernetic Bat...

Rush The Hedgehog...

or Truce the Werehog...

I guess ill choose...Truce yeah Truce would do just fine I just hope they accept him...well lets get started.

Ocs Name: Truce The Werehog

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Species: Werehog

Appearance: Black werehog with a dark red eyes, long quills are tied in a ponytail and a few are dreaded and dall on the side of face

Clothing: Long black baggy pants with slight cuts in them, bandages wrapped on his arms and has but doesn't wrap his fingers because his claws.

**Five minutes later...**

Chaos Abilites: None

NON-Chaos Abilities: Parkour/Free running, mechanic skills

Fighting Style: Boxing

Powers: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jumping, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability


End file.
